Telecommunication cross-connect jack panels provide front access to telecommunication circuits for temporary rerouting, repairing, and circuit monitoring. As opposed to directly hard-wiring telecommunication equipment, a Digital Signal Cross-connect (“DSX”) system allows for connected equipment to terminate at one or more central locations. This allows for easier adding, removing or rearranging of circuit connections among the equipment. Among other benefits, DSX offers the ability to test, monitor and repair equipment that is terminated at the DSX central location.
A central DSX location typically includes one or more telecommunication racks, which are referred to as bays when loaded with DSX equipment. Racks are designed to hold one or more chassis, panels, terminal strips, terminal blocks, test and maintenance equipment, active equipment (e.g., radios, servers, etc.), and/or other telecommunications equipment.
An important consideration in telecommunication equipment is circuit density. Most central telecommunication locations have limited space. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the size of telecommunication equipment, and install as much telecommunication equipment as possible in a relatively small space at a central telecommunication location.